Roll strap devices have been used as a means to absorb energy during the collapse of a steering column. Typically, roll straps absorb energy during the deformation of the strap in crash event. For example, a vehicle operator may contact the steering column assembly, whereby kinetic energy of the occupants may be dissipated through compression of the steering column assembly. However, it may be advantageous to improve control of the collapse characteristics of some known roll strap devices.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for controlling or tuning the characteristics of a roll strap to provide a desired kinetic energy dissipation of vehicle occupants in the event of contact between a vehicle occupant and a steering column assembly.